


A Trip for Two

by sapphire__waves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire__waves/pseuds/sapphire__waves
Summary: John has planned a trip with Sherlock to Paris to celebrate their first anniversary. But can he actually get Sherlock to go in the first place?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 20





	A Trip for Two

John, do we really have to go?’

Sherlock knew John’s response before he answered, but there was no harm in trying. John had been planning a trip to Paris for months now to celebrate their first anniversary. Truthfully, he didn’t see the point of going away to celebrate. They could do that here just as well in London. Sherlock didn’t want to admit it, but this whole unknown world of relationships was new to him and it was taking some getting used to.

‘As a matter of fact, yes we do. We both paid a lot of money for this, so for bloody’s sake we’re going to make our money’s worth’.

John was running around the flat, grabbing the last items he needed. Whilst Sherlock was lying on the couch acting as if he wasn’t about to get on a plane in a couple of hours. Why did they need to go to Paris? The consulting detective already knew everything there was to know about France. It wasn’t like he needed to actually visit in person. John snapped him out of his thoughts as he stood by the sofa tutting, waiting for him to get a move on.

‘Sherlock, for the love of god get ready! There’s a cab coming in ten minutes’

‘What if I told you I hadn’t started packing yet?”

Sherlock sat up, looking at John with puppy eyes and trying to look as sweet as possible

‘I knew you would do that, so I packed a suitcase for you’

For once, Sherlock looked shocked when he didn’t actually expect that John would do that. John knew that Sherlock would try everything under the sun to avoid going to Paris.

‘Look, John, I really appreciate your efforts, but can’t we celebrate in London? London has everything that Paris has. Probably more honestly’

John sighed as he answered: 

‘There’s more to the world than London. And to be quite frank, I’m getting sick of seeing the same bloody city every single day’

Well, he couldn’t argue with that. It wasn’t that he hated leaving London; the detective was just afraid he would mess up the trip for John. Then John would leave him. This was unfamiliar territory for them. He rather felt he could be in more control of the situation in the city he called home. However, perhaps it was time for things to move on, for their relationship to progress. He decided to stop being an arse and get on their way to the airport. But just before that he jumped up and embraced John, playing with his hair and whispered:

‘Sorry for acting like a prick. Thank you so much for putting this all together. Let’s get going then’

The cab arrived, sounding its horn. Sherlock gave John a quick grin as he grabbed their luggage ready to take it downstairs. John quickly pulled him back into his arms, giving a long kiss.

‘Love you, ’

‘Love you too, ’

Then they drove off into the night to their rendezvous in Paris


End file.
